


Kissin' in the Rain

by iiMuffinsaur



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Getting Together, Idk what else to tag but hi, Izumi Kazu and Muku are just mentioned, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, ty for reading <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiMuffinsaur/pseuds/iiMuffinsaur
Summary: The cold rain feels welcoming after Yuki accidentally confesses to Tenma.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Kissin' in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> god i suck at summaries

The rain was cold and unrelenting but it felt better than being in the dorm right now. With Tenma’s teasing remarks about Yuki’s crush and then his shocked, frozen face after Yuki blurted out, “It's you, dumbass!”, the cold rain felt safer than the dorm. The rain couldn’t break his heart like the reply he knew he’d get from Tenma would. His walk in the rain would let him recompose himself and rebuild those walls so the rejection couldn’t hurt him.

Yuki wished he had thought to grab a coat when he ran out, but his only thought was to get shoes on and get out away from Tenma’s face and Kazunari and the director’s concerned calls as he ran past. His hair was sticking to his head, his clothes were sticking to his skin, and he was pretty sure the warm wetness on his cheeks wasn’t the rain. Despite that though he wasn’t going back yet, he wasn’t ready to deal with their questions or their pitying faces no matter how cold and wet he was.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been walking when the voice he dreaded hearing the most right now called out to him. Behind him stood Tenma, out of breath and equally as drenched as Yuki was even with the coat he wore. “What?”

Tenma studied him, the puffy red eyes, the shiver, and how he seemed to be curling in on himself, “Come here.” He stuck his hand out and gave Yuki an awkward smile.

Yuki stepped over to him and stared. He didn’t expect Tenma to have followed him out, if anyone followed him out he would have expected the director, Muku or Kazunari, not Tenma, who got lost in seconds and who he had just confessed his feelings to before he ran out. “What are you doing here, how did you find me?”

“I followed my gut and it led me to you,” he moved his hand up towards Yuki’s face but stopped less than an inch away, Yuki wanted desperately to lean into that warmth but stopped himself. “I’m sorry I didn’t answer right away.”

“It’s fine, I didn’t expect you to,” Yuki drew more into himself and forced himself to ignore his heart pounding, “let's pretend it never happened, okay?”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Eh?”

Tenma’s hand finally bridged the gap and brushed Yuki’s wet hair away from his face, “I don’t want to forget it happened because I like you too.”

“You what?” Yuki felt his heart stop, first with the touch and then with the words.”

Tenma’s face was bright red, “I like you too, despite your harsh words and constant arguing with me.”

“You’re not lying right? To save my feelings?”

“No! Do I seem like the type of person who would do that?”

“No..”

Tenma took a step closer and brought his other hand up to Yuki’s cheek, “Hey, Yuki?”

Yuki looked up at him, “Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“You can.”

**Author's Note:**

> tenyuki brain rot haha
> 
> its not in the fic because i didn't really have inspiration to write it but tenma overheard yuki talking about having a crush to muku because i hc yuki and muku as being each other's main confidants
> 
> also they totally both got sick after this maybe one day i'll write that
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed, <3


End file.
